Doug's Dog Date
Episode information = "Doug's Dog Date" is the first part of the third episode of the first season of Nickelodeon's Doug. Characters * Doug Funnie * Porkchop * Skeeter Valentine * Roger Klotz * Patti Mayonnaise * Mr. Dink * Phil Funnie * Theda Funnie Synopsis When Porkchop begins acting very strangely, Doug tries to find out what's causing his friend's odd behavior. It turns out that Porkchop has come down with a case of "puppy love" for a local poodle. Recap Intro The episode begins with a flashback of Doug as an infant riding on Porkchop as a pony. Doug narrates that he and Porkchop were best friends, like two peas in a pod. The episode then fast forward to the recent time and Doug is shown sitting on his porch playing his banjo and singing about his lost dog. Roger shows up and mocks Doug for getting abandoned by his own dog, to which Doug reluctantly agrees to. Main Episode Doug narrates the event a couples of days prior when Porkchop starts acting strange. He pays no attention to the paper airplane thrown by Doug that hits him on the head and refuses to eat a Peanutty Buddy chocolate ice cream Doug offers him. Doug's imagination: Doug and Porkchop are put under a couple of scientists experiment with the mind-switching machine. Doug now has the brain of a dog and Porkchop now has the brain of Doug, offering his owner a dog treat as the scientists cheer delightfully. Knowing that something is wrong with his dog, Doug takes him to the vet immediately, only to find out that he's okay, despite the fact that the dog can't sleep or eat. So the vet convinces Doug to spy on Porkchop to see what his problem is, playing as a detective. Doug's imagination: Doug delineates himself as a dog detective of Bluffington, with the company "Dognet". So the next day, 11:45 AM, Doug acts as a detective and notices Porkchop listening to sappy music and moping. Doug's detective game doesn't last long, as he becomes distracted by Patti, who invites him to play beet ball with her and the others. When Doug notices Porkchop is leaving, he turns it down and quickly follows him. The dog stops in front of a fancy house, and Mr. Dink shows up and tells Doug that Porkchop has a case of puppy love when he notices a female dog that Porkchop falls in love with. So Doug helps Porkchop get ready for his first date and tells Porkchop to be home by 10 o'clock. At 7 o'clock, Doug plays Barnyard Chess on his own and becomes bored. So he decides to draw instead and ends up drawing a picture of his dog. Doug soon begins to miss his dog. As Porkchop is still on his date, it is almost bedtime, and Doug begins to worry about his dog, not to mention the stormy weather. So Doug tells his parents about Porkchop's absence and runs outside to call for him. When Porkchop finally shows up, Doug admonishes the dog for coming home late, but Porkchop is too love struck to heed anything Doug has said, even after the latter asks him if he would pick his lover or his owner, and the dog goes inside his igloo. The next day, Doug goes to Porkchop's igloo and offers him a Doggy Delight, only to find out that he is missing. Roger comes around and tells Doug that he has seen Porkchop carrying a suitcase. Doug is convinced that his best friend is leaving him. During a game of Barnyard Chess with Skeeter, Skeeter convinces Doug to get a new pet. Doug's imagination: Doug is playing fetch with his new pet lobster. But the lobster continues to stand on the lawn, not moving a single inch. Doug looks down at the lobster, which pinches him on the nose. Doug instantly disagrees, and when he hears Patti calling, he goes over to the baseball diamond and learns how to play beet ball. When Patti reminds Doug to bring Skeeter over next time, Doug soon remembers that he had left his friend and apologizes for leaving him, using Patti's effect on him as the reason, to which a magnanimous Skeeter forgives him for. When Skeeter reminds Doug that the two are still friends, Doug soon realizes that Porkchop might be home too and runs to his house, where he sees the heartbroken dog sitting on the porch. The female dog that Porkchop fell in love with has dumped him for another dog. Doug reminds Porkchop that he still has his owner as a friend, and everything goes back to normal. Skeeter later gets a date of his own, but Doug isn't worried, because he knew that his friend will be back. Trivia *Dognet is a parody of the real-life detective franchise Dragnet. Category:Season 1 Category:Title Taglines with Porkchop turning off the light after tripping